Elaine Peacock
Elaine Peacock is the mother of Linda Carter. Storylines Mick Carter calls her to Walford for the first time in October 2014 when Linda starts acting strangely, refusing to be intimate with him and complaining of migraines. Elaine convinces Linda to dress up and work the bar during a musical bingo night run by her granddaughter Nancy Carter, and later becomes suspicious when she notices tension between her daughter and Dean Wicks. She accuses Linda of having an affair with him, revealing that she cheated on Linda's deceased father John before his death. Linda denies this passionately and Elaine believes her, but still sensing something is wrong, warns Dean to stay away from Linda. She returns to Walford in December and finds out that Linda was raped. Elaine then allows Mick and Linda to stay with her for a while to escape the Square. Elaine returns for an event at The Vic, and then again when Linda has her five-month scan. After the scan, she breaks down to Elaine, revealing her fears that the baby is Dean's, not Mick's. It is later but finally revealed that after Linda gives birth prematurely to baby Ollie Carter, he is Mick's son. One year after Linda's rape, Mick arranges for Elaine to take her on holiday. They return early, and Elaine brings with her new toyboy fiancé, Jason Adams with her. The Carters are at first cautious of Jason, particularly Linda, which frustrates Elaine. Mick and Linda hear somebody downstairs, and when they investigate, they find Jason naked with Mick's great-aunt, Babe Smith. Mick and Linda force Babe to get Jason to leave, without Elaine knowing. However, when Elaine teases Babe as to how she has never had a man in her life, Babe claims that she had sex with Jason. Elaine does not believe her and accuses her of trying to cause trouble for her and Jason. However, later that day, Babe plays a recording on her mobile phone to Elaine, the Carters and the pub's customers of Jason persuading her to help him rob the pub, revealing their one-night stand in the process. Elaine is furious and slaps Babe for humiliating her and for cheating with her fiancé, before Mick orders Jason to leave. Linda then persuades Elaine to listen to Babe's version of events, which reveal that she did not have sex with Jason, but they came close. Elaine manages to forgive Babe, but when Jason arrives for his belongings, she, Babe and Linda are all stunned at how remorseless he is for hurting the family. Linda throws Jason out. Elaine is thrilled when Linda and Mick plan to marry, but causes tension when she tries to take over the planning. Mick is able to get her involved in a nativity play, so she does not have time to plan the wedding. Once the couple marry, Elaine decides to return to Watford. She returns when Ollie is injured and may have brain damage. Linda misses a health worker's visit, so Elaine takes charge. On Christmas Eve 2016, Linda receives a phonecall from a hospital in Spain informing her that Elaine has suffered a severe stroke and it is unknown whether she will recover. Linda decides she has to leave Walford with her son Johnny, to be with and support her mother through her illness. After six months away caring for Elaine, Linda returns to Walford for her 40th birthday party. However, she returns to Watford the same evening. It is revealed that Elaine has recovered and that her stroke was not as severe as first made out, and that she and Linda are hiding a secret. Linda's secret is later revealed to be that she was diagnosed with cervical cancer while caring for Elaine. Gallery Elaine Peacock and Linda Carter.jpg|Elaine Peacock and Linda Carter Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Peacock Family Category:Carter Family Category:Introduced by Dominic Treadwell-Collins Category:2015 Arrivals